Crowfeather
Crowfeather is a lean, long-legged, smoky-gray, almost black, tom with blue eyes.Revealed in the allegiances of Midnight History In the Ravenpaw's Path Series ''A Clan in Need :Crowkit is first seen trying to climb the Great Rock at Fourtrees, to see what it's like to be a leader. Ravenpaw and Barley spot him after being told to watch out for him. He is escorted back to WindClan territory after saying he could have climbed it if they hadn't interfered. When Ravenpaw says WindClan is very worried about Crowkit, he is surprised as they usually don't pay much attention to him. :When they get to the WindClan border, the WindClan warriors are on the verge of fighting ThunderClan over the lost kit. When Crowkit is seen, Mudclaw shows great affection towards him, though Crowkit dislikes it; they return to camp shortly after. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :Crowpaw first appears when he was chosen by Deadfoot of StarClan to be the WindClan cat to journey to speak with Midnight, a star-gazing badger. He was the last of the four cats who were chosen to go on the quest, because StarClan was unsure if an apprentice would be up to the task, to receive his salt-water sign in a Twoleg pond full of golden fish. :He is then seen chasing a vole across the ThunderClan border, and is caught by a patrol consisting of Brambleclaw, Dustpelt, and Squirrelpaw. Crowpaw gets steamed when Brambleclaw accuses them of stealing prey, and he attacks Brambleclaw, but is stopped by Onewhisker. His mentor, Mudclaw, said nothing but scowled. :He was snappy at Squirrelpaw when he met the questing cats at Fourtrees. Crowpaw almost hurled himself at her, but Brambleclaw stopped him. He was the first to leave, thinking that StarClan was not going to come. When the questing cats found out where they should go, Stormfur and Feathertail were going to persuade Crowpaw to go with them. When Stormfur and Brambleclaw go to convince Crowpaw, Crowpaw is aggravated about it at first, but eventually agrees to go. It was mentioned that he first met Barley and Ravenpaw on his apprentice journey to Highstones as the traveling cats venture to their barn. :In a Twolegplace, he was cornered by a pair of enormous kittypets along with Stormfur. He argues with Stormfur and Brambleclaw when Squirrelpaw is caught in a Twoleg fence, but Tawnypelt and Feathertail ignore their bickering and free her with dock leaves. :Crowpaw is quite a snappish cat and has a barbed tongue, most notably when the questing cats are following Purdy through a Twolegplace. He constantly argues with the loner over whether he knew where he was going or not. Crowpaw is quick to argue and does not take kindly to following orders from Brambleclaw. Only Feathertail is able to calm him down. Crowpaw is the last chosen cat to receive his saltwater sign, at a pool where the traveling cats went to fish. He does not truly show compassion towards Brambleclaw when he drowns, and at first he does not trust Midnight. He is bewildered at Midnight's grave news. Moonrise :Crowpaw wakes up when Squirrelpaw asks where the prey is near Midnight's den, and he tells her to be quiet and maybe they would find out. When the traveling cats leave Midnight's den, Crowpaw senses a rabbit and darts after it. The rabbit was almost the size of Crowpaw, and Brambleclaw apologizes to Crowpaw for yelling at him to come back. When they reached the camping place, Crowpaw was seen sharing a squirrel with Feathertail. When foxes attack the cats, Crowpaw shields Feathertail from them, and he tells Midnight that they would tear the foxes fur off. Crowpaw's lack of trust towards Midnight is clear when he openly questions her knowledge, making Midnight furious at first. When Brambleclaw and Midnight were discussing which way to go, Crowpaw refuses to go back to Twolegplace and that he would rather go through the mountains, which is the path the journeying cats end up taking. :During the journey through the mountains, Crowpaw seems to keep his hostility towards the other cats, but he is slowly growing very fond of Feathertail. When Feathertail slips into a stream, Crowpaw saves her, and appears angry at her carelessness. When the cats meet the Tribe of Rushing Water, Crowpaw is not very suspicious at first, until Squirrelpaw points out that cave-guards may be on guard to make sure they don't leave. He becomes hostile toward Stormfur as he spends more and more time with the Tribe, even questioning his loyalty to the Clans. Crowpaw attacks the cave-guards numerous times when they take Stormfur prisoner, his reason being that he would rather die fighting than be trapped. After the cats leave, intending to rescue Stormfur that night, Crowpaw asks Feathertail if she will continue seeing him, and Feathertail agrees eagerly. At the fight with Sharptooth, Crowpaw is cornered. Crowpaw may have blamed himself for Feathertail's death because she rescued him from Sharptooth by dislodging a stalactite on the ceiling and died in the fall. Crowpaw rushed over to save her, but it was too late. The two cats shared a rather emotional good-bye and Feathertail dies. When she was buried, Crowpaw and Feathertail's brother Stormfur mourn together; even though they had not liked each other much, and the two cats were able to come to understand each other a little more. Dawn :In Dawn, WindClan begged ThunderClan for shelter after the Twolegs begin destroying their camp. When Squirrelpaw talks to Crowpaw, Tornear was said to have a hint of pride in his voice when he talked of Crowpaw feeding almost all the Clan. When all the Clans go to help ShadowClan when they are attacked by a Twoleg monster, Crowpaw recklessly runs out on a Thunderpath. Squirrelpaw tackles him and she and Brambleclaw ask him what he is doing. Crowpaw responds, "I'm not afraid of joining StarClan! At least there... Feathertail will be waiting for me!" Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw calm him down. :On their journey with the Clans to their new home, Tallstar is about to make Crowpaw a warrior. But before Tallstar could perform the ceremony, Crowpaw asks if he could choose the name of Crowfeather in honor of the deceased RiverClan cat, Feathertail, and Tallstar easily agrees. The newly-named Crowfeather takes his vigil next to Feathertail's grave in the Tribe of Rushing Water's camp, a mountain cave. Leafpaw believes that when he was sitting vigil that two ghostly silver cats stood on a nearby mountain peak, watching over Crowfeather. Seeing them as almost identical, she believes that they were the starry spirits of Feathertail and Silverstream in StarClan. :During the journey, he shows slight signs of affection for Leafpaw. Starlight :When the Clans reach their new home, Crowfeather and the other cats who made the dangerous quest go away from the others to say good-bye, as their mission has been completed. Crowfeather states, "There should be six of us," as Feathertail is dead and Stormfur stayed in the mountains. The others respond, "They'll always be with us as long as we remember them." He seems convinced, but he is seen looking back at the mountains where Feathertail is buried and where Stormfur now lives. He murmurs, "Sometimes remembering is not enough." :When Firestar and Brambleclaw announce to WindClan that Tallstar made Onewhisker the new deputy right before he died, many WindClan cats argue. Mudclaw then asks, "Who would believe them anyway?" and Crowfeather states that he would, and that he greets Onewhisker as his leader, and indicating that he respects Brambleclaw.This is probably because of the journey to find Midnight, as Crowfeather grew to respect Brambleclaw as their leader throughout the journey. :He also appears in camp, angry that Leafpool was in his camp at all, even though it was because she was helping some of WindClan's elders. Onestar tells him to lead Leafpool back, keeping quiet the whole trip. Later on, he confesses his love to Leafpool after he saved her from nearly falling off the tall ledge of ThunderClan camp. She received this with shock, telling him that she couldn't love him; on the inside, however, Leafpool is relieved to hear that he feels the same way. She also tells him that Feathertail would not forget him, and he says that Feathertail thought that maybe he would forget her and that he won't. Also during the battle, he fights side by side with Brambleclaw, driving away two ShadowClan warriors. Twilight :Crowfeather is seen on a patrol when Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight ask them if Onewhisker made it safely to the Moonpool. Squirrelflight sees Crowfeather come to the hollow with a rabbit in his jaws and told him that it was a good catch, and surprisingly, Crowfeather gave her a curt nod. :He appears again when Leafpool daydreams about how he confessed his love to her after he save her from falling off a cliff. Leafpool sees Crowfeather again in one of her dreams. :When he talks with Squirrelflight, he tries to ask her something, but he had to wait until the Gathering. When the cats are going to the Gathering, Crowfeather is seen trying to balance on the log that led to the island where the Gathering is being held. :Crowfeather meets with Leafpool several times. He then makes a plan with Leafpool to leave the Clans behind as there is no other way for them to be together. Leafpool agrees after fighting with Cinderpelt and going to the Moonpool, and they leave the lake, following the hills outside of WindClan territory. They spend a night there until they run into Midnight, who comes to deliver news that her kin are planning to attack the Clans for driving them out. They only agree to go back because they can't leave their Clans to be torn to shreds. He tells Leafpool that he knew she would never give up her Clan for him, yet he still loves her just as much. :He comes back to the ThunderClan camp with Leafpool and helps fight the badgers. However, they arrived too late to save Cinderpelt, who died helping Sorreltail give birth. Sunset :At the beginning of the book, Brambleclaw saw that Leafpool kept looking at Crowfeather once they returned to their own respective Clans. Crowfeather didn't return her gaze and just looked at his paws. Crowfeather is unhappy that Leafpool would choose her own Clan over her love for him. Crowfeather then abruptly, but sadly, breaks up their relationship, stating that it would be better if they never met again, but he would never forget her. Leafpool sadly agrees. It is noted that some of his Clanmates are looking at him angrily. :Leafpool still sees Crowfeather in her dreams and thoughts even after they break up. When Leafpool talks with Spottedleaf, Spottedleaf tells her that by going with Crowfeather, Leafpool found out where her real loyalties lie. Leafpool talks about Crowfeather and how she had given up all her dreams of life with Crowfeather. :When RiverClan and ShadowClan can't get enough prey because of Twolegs on their sides of their territory, they look to ThunderClan and WindClan to give them territory. Crowfeather's hair on the back of his neck stands up and his claws dig into the ground, growling at Hawkfrost that they could try to get their territory; he also points out that it would be difficult for WindClan to hunt in the thick of the woods like ThunderClan anyway. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :In The Sight, Crowfeather has a son named Breezepaw with the WindClan she-cat Nightcloud. The authors have said that Crowfeather only took Nightcloud as his mate to prove his loyalty to WindClan. :Crowfeather pulls Jaypaw out of the glassy lake after he wandered into WindClan territory and fell in. Heatherpaw, Whitetail, and Breezepaw were among him. Crowfeather is cold towards Jaypaw once he fell, and demands answers to why he was there. When they were on their way bringing Jaypaw back to ThunderClan, Crowfeather snaps at Breezepaw when he got out of hand. Once bringing Jaypaw to camp, Crowfeather tells Squirrelflight that they should watch their apprentices more carefully, and Squirrelflight replies to him that WindClan cats once wandered away from their territory. When Jaypaw tried to reach into Crowfeather's thoughts, he said that it was like going through a bramble bush and could sense nothing. :Jaypaw senses the tension between Leafpool and Crowfeather in the medicine cat den, and described it as "like lighting in greenleaf." He feels another emotion coming from Crowfeather when he greets Leafpool. Jaypaw senses the tension again between the two cats after he saves Breezepaw and Lionpaw from suffocating in a collapsed badger den. He knows Leafpool feels some longing, too. Dark River :Crowfeather accuses ThunderClan of "celebrating" half-blood Clan cats, making Leafpool suddenly flinch away from him. :When Jaypaw sees the Twolegs splashing and shrieking in the water, it makes him shiver and remember when Crowfeather rescued him from the lake. :He appears on a WindClan patrol when Hollypaw and a few RiverClan cats crossed ThunderClan territory to escape a dog. Crowfeather asks them where it was, and Voletooth said it went home. Then he asks the cats if they were looking for prey in WindClan territory, and they said no. Then the patrol lets them go back to RiverClan territory. :When Jaypaw and Leafpool see Nightcloud, Crowfeather's mate, on a patrol, Jaypaw senses jealousy coming from Leafpool. When they brought them to camp, Leafpool tells Crowfeather that he looked good, and he asks her why she was there. Nightcloud starts to bristle when she sees Leafpool talking to him. Leafpool tells him that they were there to see Onestar, and Crowfeather says that Onestar wasn't there right now. When Leafpool says that Firestar wanted to end the battle between ThunderClan and WindClan, Crowfeather says that they shouldn't have sent anyone, since Firestar wasn't there himself. Leafpool hisses at him that not every cat hides from their responsibilities, and Crowfeather asks her if that was what he would really do. Crowfeather tells Leafpool that the WindClan warriors are not afraid of RiverClan. He spoke to Onestar and said that they can't trust RiverClan because every patrol looks hungrier than the last. :When WindClan lost their kits, they were found by Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Lionpaw, and they brought them back to their respective Clan before the battle could start. Crowfeather was tearing at the ground beside Onestar and Ashfoot, waiting for the attack. Onestar tells his Clan that RiverClan told them that they were chased by a dog. Crowfeather protests that that was what they said on the last patrol, but Onestar scented the dog himself. Crowfeather tells Onestar that RiverClan still might invade their Clan, but Onestar doesn't believe him. Crowfeather was last seen carrying Sedgekit. Outcast :Talon says that it would be good to see Crowfeather again when Firestar decides that the Great Journey patrol should go with them. Firestar tells Squirrelflight that she must find Crowfeather in WindClan and convince him to help out the Tribe cats. :He is carrying a rabbit in his mouth when Squirrelflight and Hollypaw find him in WindClan's camp after an escort. His fur bristles and asks if there was something wrong in ThunderClan, and Squirrelflight tells him that something was wrong, but not with the Clans. She explains to him that the Tribe cats need help and that the cats from the Great Journey should go, and he looks at Hollypaw and asks why they would want apprentices to come as well. Squirrelflight tells him that there was nothing wrong with apprentices, and that they should help the Tribe since they helped them, but Crowfeather says that there was no need because Feathertail died for the Tribe. When Squirrelflight tells Onestar about the Tribe, he says that Crowfeather would be go gone for a while. Crowfeather reminds his leader that he has an apprentice, but Onestar says he should still go considering the hospitality the Tribe had shown the Clans on the Great Journey. He tells him that Whitetail would take over Heatherpaw's training while he's gone, and that Breezepaw should go with him. Finally, Crowfeather agrees for him and his son to go because he would like to be at the place where Feathertail died. Squirrelflight tells them that they wanted to stay in ThunderClan overnight them make the journey the next morning. When they leave, Nightcloud tries to touch noses with him, but he moves away. :All of the cats from the Great Journey, including Breezepaw, Jaypaw, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Stormfur and Brook, travel to the mountains with Talon and Night. During the time in the mountains, he grieves over Feathertail's death. Jaypaw unfortunately states that he would hate to have Crowfeather as his father because he is so grumpy towards his own son, Breezepaw. ''Eclipse :Lionpaw could tell throughout the whole trip that Crowfeather never really was proud of his son. When Breezepaw catches a huge rabbit, Crowfeather instead compliments Lionpaw on his pigeon. :Crowfeather agrees with the others that they should all go home, while Stormfur and Brook stayed in the Tribe. During the trip back to the Clans, Crowfeather is very impatient, hissing at Jaypaw why he wouldn't go faster. It seems that Crowfeather didn't like being in the mountains or around the Tribe cats. :When WindClan attacks ThunderClan, Lionpaw asks Heatherpaw why she would tell her Clan about the tunnels, and she says that she didn't. Crowfeather asks Lionpaw where Heatherpaw is, but Lionpaw tells him to get out of the way. When Crowfeather refuses, Lionpaw tackles him and almost kills him, but Heatherpaw pulls Lionpaw off him. When the sun "vanished", both Clans stopped attacking and Crowfeather says that they should go home. Near the end of the book, Lionpaw shivered as he thought about how he almost killed Crowfeather. Long Shadows :Crowfeather is not actually seen, but he is in Lionblaze's thoughts; he comments that Spiderleg would end up like how Crowfeather and Breezepelt act towards each other if he was not careful. :His apprentice, Heatherpaw, has become a warrior and is now Heathertail. Sunrise :When Firestar needed to talk to Onestar about Ashfur's death, Crowfeather was one of the cats on the patrol. :When he is first told by Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather that they are his kits, he is somewhat shocked. Jayfeather reaches into his memories and realizes that Crowfeather really loved Leafpool long ago. But then Crowfeather replies that they do not matter to him and that they should go back home to their territory. :During the Gathering, Leafpool tells him he is the father of the Three, but he denies it and bitterly responds that his only mate is Nightcloud, his only kit is Breezepelt, and that Leafpool and the three kits mean nothing to him. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :On the way to a Gathering, Lionblaze sees Crowfeather walking next to his mother, Ashfoot. Lionblaze then realizes he has more kin in WindClan, and drops back, hoping the two cats don't notice him. :During the Gathering, Firestar mentions that all the Clans are suffering from a lack of water, and Crowfeather calls out, "What else is new?" but is ignored. :When Jayfeather is speaking with Rock, Jayfeather demands to know if Rock knew about who his real parents were. When Rock tells him he did, to keep Jayfeather and his siblings believing in the prophecy, Jayfeather get angry, causing him to break his stick. :He is not seen again in the book, only mentioned, when Lionblaze and Jayfeather are thinking about their parents' betrayal. Fading Echoes :When Breezepelt is training with Darkstripe, Hawkfrost, and Tigerstar, he tells them that he wants to get revenge on his father for all he had done. In the Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans :In Secrets of the Clans, there is a section called "Crowfeather Speaks: A Forbidden Love", where he talks about his love for both Feathertail and Leafpaw. He states that when he was showing Leafpool out of WindClan territory, she thanked him in a sweet natural way, as he hadn't been acting like a "badger with its pelt torn off". At the end, he says, "I decided at that moment that we would find a way to be together. The future was terrifying, but we would face it together... our pelts brushing, our tails twined, our hearts in love, forever." :He also gives the tour of WindClan's lake camp. Cats of the Clans :In this book, Rock tells the three kits, Mosskit, Adderkit, and Blossomkit, about Crowfeather's story. He was the only cat on the Great Journey who didn't have a companion they already knew - and yet Feathertail found something to love in him, behind his stubborn exterior. He loved her too, very fiercely, and it split him in two when she died for the Tribe. Then he fell in love with Leafpool, and loved her just as much - enough to know that she felt more loyalty to her Clan, and tell her that they should go back when the badgers attacked ThunderClan. Rock wonders aloud if Crowfeather lost any chance of happiness for himself by letting Leafpool go. Trivia *Erin Hunter revealed that he has many conflicting emotions after the events in Sunrise, and that he is secretly proud of his kits in ThunderClan. They also said that his relationship with Feathertail was more of a "high school romance" where as his love for Leafpool was a real love. It is said that he only mated Nightcloud so cats would think he's loyal.Revealed in the Third Erin Hunter Chat *There was a different chat in which Vicky confirmed Crowfeather's eyes to be blue,Revealed in the Fourth Erin Hunter Chat despite the many errors in Twilight that say his eyes are amber,Twilight, pages 129, 222, 278, 280, 310, and 311 and mistakes in Midnight and Dark River stating that they are green.In Midnight, page 103, and Dark River, page 220 Character Pixels Family Members Mates: :Nightcloud:Revealed in After Sunset: We Need to Talk :Leafpool:Revealed in The Sight, page 353 (Formerly) Sons: :Breezepelt:Revealed in The Sight, page 118 :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 290 :Jayfeather: Daughter: :Hollyleaf: Mother: :Ashfoot:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 37 Brothers :Eaglekit:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 32 Status Unknown, Most Likely Deceased :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 40 Status Unknown Distant Ancestors: :Gorsestar: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Wind: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree Quotes Warrior Ceremony Refrences and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Mentors Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Major Character Category:After Sunset: We Need to Talk Characters Category:Fading Echoes characters